


Cold Night

by orphan_account



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, very brief sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DingDong and Julian keep warm.





	Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking vanilla im sorry I really can’t help it

The room is lit only by the streetlight outside, generously peering through the blinds. It’s cold, rather surprising for a night in LA, even in winter.  
Julian’s fingers clench desperately into the sheets as DD rocks into him from behind. On his arms and knees he feels incredibly vulnerable and weak. The way DD gently tugs his hair with each thrust makes him feel weaker.  
Julian almost feels a little subconscious; his loud, quivering voice fills the space of the quiet room aside from the hushed sounds of skin-on-skin contact. DD’s grunts and moans are so soft, he might as well be silent. But DD loves it, and he loves Julian. He leans down and whispers in his ear, something about how pretty and wonderful he is, how much he loves him. Julian giggles through labored breaths at the pure cheesiness of it, and DD can’t help but return a chortle.  
Remaining down, DD buries himself as deep as he can, and moves in short, rough thrusts. Julian cries out a string of “Yes”’s and “Fuck”’s and DD’s name, and that alone is enough to get DD to come inside him almost immediately. Julian is incredibly noisy, and DD is almost embarrassed to admit to himself how much that turns him on.  
Julian strokes himself to finish off, clenching around DD slightly as he shoots into his hand.  
They stay like that for a while, the room slightly less chilly now that they’re both a bit sweaty. It takes a lot of will power for DD to pull out and pad over to the trash can to throw the condom away, but it’s worth coming back to a warm, comfy Julian, eagerly awaiting his return.  
He crawls to the spot next to him and is welcomed with the blankets being tossed over his shoulders and Julian pulling him closer. He basks in the comfort and heat of not only the soft blankets, but of Julian’s arms around him. He looks at DD adoringly, and DD can feel his heart turn into putty. Julian peppers his face in kisses, and DD snorts and smiles. His facial hair tickles, and Julian laughs as DD turns his head away from his unending attacks with a “Julian!”  
DD interrupts his loud smacks to initiate a proper kiss, one that’s airy and bursting with love, one that lasts longer than intended. It does end, eventually, and they’re left just taking each other in.  
But Julian can’t keep his eyes open anymore. So DD kisses his eyebrows, his nose, his cheeks, and his lips, and watches as Julian’s eyes flutter shut. DD smiles on his on accord, and pulls himself even closer as he drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short, I wrote this at 3am, just wanting to make something small and sweet


End file.
